


A Man's World

by cornyperson858



Category: Erotica - Fandom, porn - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Porn, Sexist Language, Slutty Clothing, men dominated world, men take over, powerful men, sexist law changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornyperson858/pseuds/cornyperson858
Summary: Tanya struggles to survive in a world where women are men's objects
Kudos: 3





	A Man's World

Little did Tanya know that her whole world was about to change, but not just hers – all womankind. She woke up to the sound of her alarm and quickly got herself ready for her £200,000 a year highly powerful job in the city. Tanya had a reputation of being ruthless, often cited as the woman who wore her balls on her chest and a nice chest it was at 32Dthe D bra size. 

She just returned from a 3 week holiday in the Maldives and today was going to be the first day she returned to work. She jumped in her Mercedes sports car oblivious to the stares she was getting as she drove with ultimate power down the motorway. Tanya was 23 years old, blond, slim and her assets were both physical and intellectual. She was single, with no time for men which she saw as a hassle in her life she did not need. 

She arrived at work and her parking space was taken, “heads will roll for that” she thought as she searched for another space. She was one of the only women in her company, all other women occupied typical female roles as receptionists; PA's; cleaners this led to Tanya being very unliked by the males whose power was challenged and women who she regarded as stupid. 

She made her way to the office complex after finding a space on the other side of the complex, as she arrived at the reception desk she looked in disgust at the receptionist sitting behind the desk, “what on earth was she wearing?” thought Tanya as she made her way to the lift. The receptionist wore the lowest cut top barely covering her nipples and no bra. 

Tanya put an end to that type of dressing a few years ago when she first started, although the company specialized in sports car marketing, other managers felt that the clientele expected scantily clad women to work at their company but Tanya won her argument, and that day onwards all women dressed respectfully in business suits. The receptionist wore a bright neon pink tight tee-shirt, showing her midriff and left little to the imagination. 

As Tanya arrived at her floor she had to walk past all the PA's and Secretaries on the way to her office, Tanya was shocked to see that the standards in clothing had also affected all the women working. If things could not get any worse she arrived at the doors of her office and noticed another person's name on the door!. She walked in wanting to know what on earth was going on and was shocked to see the new tenant of her office receiving a blow job from her PA. 

“ What do you think you are doing!” she screamed 

“ Ah, Tanya welcome back,” said Tom who smirked at her whilst Lisa the PA carried on sucking 

“ Welcome back? What are you doing!!” she said as she removed her coat 

“ Tanya, this is not your office anymore and Mr. Benson is expecting you when you arrive” 

Mr. Benson was the company director, he did not like Tanya very much but found it hard to get rid of her thanks to her being good at her job and also protected by the sex discrimination act. She grabbed her coat and walked down the corridor to see Mr. Benson 

“ Tanya,” he said smiling “nice trip? Weather good? Pity we can't see your tan under than nun's outfit!” he said and laughed at his own joke, Tanya was shocked “take a seat” he offered 

She sat down and looked at him wondering what tricks he was up to in her absence. 

“ I'm surprised to see you, but hoped you would return,” he said intriguingly, but Tanya looked at him blankly, what did he mean she thought. “So how can I help you,” he asked. Tanya was now in a state of confusion 

“ Tom, who is in my office has said you wanted to see ME!” she said in annoyance 

“ Tom is in your office?” Mr. Benson replied as if he was confused “that can't be!” he affirmed 

“ Well he is in there right now, get his balls sucked off by my PA” Tanya stated with a hint of anger “so it can be” 

“ Sorry Tanya, you misunderstand,” said Mr. Benson “It cant be as you don't have an office or a PA” he stated very calmly. Tanya, normally calm and collective, was trained never to act as if she did not know something and was an excellent bluffer in business but had lost her composure. 

“ What are you talking about?” she said almost jumping out of her chair in frustration. 

“ Ah, I see your 3 weeks away on a remote Island has left you out of the loop, let me explain,” he said in a patronizing tone. “You see, the Traditionalist Party won the elections the day you flew away and things have changed in the country as a result” 

The Traditionalist Party campaigned to get women back in the kitchen and give control back to men. In their manifesto there could only be 2 types of women 1). housewives who obeyed and served their men at home 2). Whores who were unmarried and had to obey and serve men sexually until they were chosen by men to be married. Tanya did not care much for politics but never thought in her wildest dreams this would be legally possible. 

Tanya looked at Mr. Benson “So what are you saying?” as she said that line she realized that she was coming across as nervous and unsure. 

“ I am saying, Tanya, that in this country you can not have an office or a parking space as you are a woman, in fact, you can't have a job either,” she said breaking it down to Tanya. 

“ But all of those women out there have a job,” she said as she pointed to all of those [stupid] women now dressed like whores. 

“ Well, that is not true. They are placed here... they no longer get paid but have to do their service, all of the married women have gone and unmarried women have to undertake service for the government which is to serve men... it's brilliant for us as a company as our salary bill was reduced by 60% now they are here for free boosting our profit margin, the new Prime Minister is a genius business is booming!” he said excitingly almost as if he forgot that he was talking to a woman. 

Tanya was in disbelief, this must be a joke she went into a daydream trying to digest what he was saying not realizing he was on the phone to the Police at the same time. When he got off the phone he gave Tanya a leaflet to read and watched her horrified face as she read it. The leaflet was a government advisory note titled: “The Sexism Reinforcement Act in a nutshell” she opened the leaflet thinking if this was a joke, Mr. Benson had gone through a lot of trouble to get this printed. The leaflet now explained to Tanya her role in the eyes of law as a woman which explained the two types of women, the fact that they could not hold a paid job, they could not own property, they could not drive, they had to wear certain clothes, they could not have bank accounts, they had to all undertake service if not married. 

Tanya was midway through reading, her stomach turning with fear and anger as she now had fewer rights than a dog. She could feel Mr. Benson getting aroused by the degrading look on her face. She was interrupted by a knock at the office door and turned to see two male Police Officers enter. 

“ Hello Officers,” Mr. Benson said in a welcoming voice “This is Tanya and I am sure you can see there are violations under the new act she is committing, in her defense, she has been on holiday and did not know but the law is the law” 

Tanya was now scared, what did this mean but also was frustrated by the sucking up attitude Mr. Benson was showing the Officers and the enjoyment he was gaining from her plight. The Officers were smirking as they reassured Mr. Benson he did the right thing and approached Tanya and grabbed her out of the seat she occupied. Tanya knew resisting would be futile but still asked 

“ Where are you taking me?” She asked the officers who chose to ignore her as they grabbed her arm “hello? I have a right to know where you are taking me!” She screamed 

“ She is a fiery one ain't she,” said the Officer to Mr. Benson as they all laughed at her pathetic attempts to regain control 

“ Tanya, baby I gave you the leaflet which outlined your rights, so please go calmly with this kind Officer or they would have to cuff you,” Mr. Benson said in a caring voice which calmed Tanya down. But that was not Mr. Benson's intention, seeing her cuffed would be the ultimate humiliation and give him the biggest hard-on he had ever had. “She used to be a right bitch, ordering men around like they were stupid, so this is hard for her,” said Mr. Benson to the Officers.

Tanya was enraged, but the Officers read between the lines and gave Mr. Benson his desire. They hated women like Tanya and used this new law to put women like her in their place, the fact they acquired a woman who thought she was superior to men triggered an evil streak in them to avenge justice on bitches like her. But Tanya did not realize that straight away and her arrogance prevailed as Mr. Benson's winding up led her to get angry. Before she knew it she was pushed to the floor on her knees by the two officers, her arms cuffed behind her back making her boobs protrude out so fast her blouse buttons popped, duct tape was applied to her mouth to stop her protests and a collar with a leash applied to her neck. It all happened in a matter of seconds as the Officers were obviously well trained in this method of restraint. They tugged on her leash but her long skirt was wrapped around her legs making it hard for her to crawl, the officer came behind her and with a knife from his belt he cut the skirt off of her leaving her in her stockings and French knickers. 

Tanya looked up as Mr. Benson was opening all 4 blinds to the internal windows of the office improving the view of the all-male crowd outside. The women had not been permitted to leave their desks but were trying to catch a glimpse through the sea of male bodies. About 20 men were looking through, laughing and pointing, she felt like an animal at a zoo. The cheers grew as the officers placed the cuffs, leash, and collar on her. She looked at the crowd noticing all the male managers that already hated her and all the men she used to manage who were now in control, she could not look at them anymore as she felt ashamed. 

The Officers realized that an audience was growing outside and how much this was upsetting Tanya that they took their time doing what they needed to do to prolong her suffering. They left her there facing the audience of humiliation whilst they asked Mr. Benson for files and paperwork. He opened the door to leave the office and get the files requested, he said something as he walked past the men which led them to roar in laughter as they patted him on the back in some well-done gesture. Now the door was opened she could hear what was being said and the men started to hurl abuse and comments at her and about her. 

“ great set of boobs bitch!” one shouted, “for a prude, she wears some sexy underwear” shouted another “she deserved this,” said another “smile whore, you're on-camera” which led Tanya to look up to see if this was true and then saw Graham, one of her staff members who she had sacked the day before she went on holiday with a camcorder aimed at her. She looked at the Officers in a vain illusion that they would confiscate the camera, diffuse the crowd and close the blinds and doors, but they laughed in tandem with the crowd's comments. 

Mr. Benson arrived back with files, leaving the door open as he entered. The crowd silenced as Mr. Benson explained to the Officers where she lived, what assets she owned, where her car was parked, and her bank account details. “She is unmarried,” he said “So she doesn't have an owner to collect her from the station”. What did they mean she thought, the leaflet said she was not allowed to own property so where was she going to live? 

“ Are you declaring an interest of ownership Mr. Benson?” asked the Officer. Tanya's heart was beating, and part of her wanted him to say no as the idea of him owning her made her feel physically sick, but another part wanted his help as at least she knew him and she had no idea of what the alternatives were. She waited for what seemed like hours but was barely seconds for his response however he gave his response in either a shake or a nod. 

The Officer grabbed the leash and thanked Mr. Benson for his time, then pulled on the leash to guide Tanya out of the office where the audience commenced with their jeering. Tanya crawled on all fours, her ass stuck up in the air wiggling as she put one leg in front of the other. Her boobs dangling out of her bra and blouse, she faced down but could hear the crowds following her and she passed by more and more men as she tried to identify who from their shoes. Finally, she had a respite in the lift, the floor was cold as she went from carpet to marble. She sat on her knees on the floor listening to the Officers talk about her like she was not there. 

“ I love getting these calls to pick up sexism offenders,” said Officer one 

“ Ha Ha we are lucky to be placed in the SLUT Squad” joked the other 

“ True, although we haven't had one like this for a while” Said Officer one 

“ Hmm, well these bitches who gave us men hell are getting what's coming to them” 

The lift doors opened and to Tanya's dismay the crowd had taken the stairs and were already at reception, word had got around and the crowd had grown with what felt like every male employee including the mailroom staff. There were also clients, all male with excited looks on their faces as she resumed position and crawled out of the lift through the large lobby and towards the exit, she could feel all of the camera phones on her and pleaded for her to look up but she held her head down. Both of the Officers were in front of her guiding her out so they did not see the spanks across her ass the crowd gave her or the way that some of them spat at her. Finally, she was at the doors, she looked at the Police van with “Dogs Section” written on the side, the final insult to this episode as she climbed into the back and the doors closed.

The Police Van stopped and the back doors opened, she looked up and it didn't feel or look like a Police Station, she climbed out of the van as the Officer grabbed her leash and clicked his fingers pointing to the floor, without thinking she got on all fours and began to crawl. As she crawled she thought about what was happening to her, within hours she had become obedient getting on her knees just because a man who earned about £20k a year clicked his fingers. 

She was led into an old factory style building, they had not yet changed the signs properly but new makeshift signs saying “Slut Factory” were stuck around the entrance. What if this was all fake and Mr. Benson had kidnapped her, fake Officers, fake laws her mind was playing tricks with her but it was not true. 

She arrived at the reception to be booked in, her files handed over to the custody sergeant who skimmed the details. She had never seen this film before, all employers were asked to fill this in as part of the transfer of power and Mr. Benson was suddenly on time with his paperwork. 

“ Tanya Jones?” asked the sergeant and Tanya nodded still gagged by the duct tape 

“ £200k a year!” he said in surprise “You're the type of slut who stole powerful jobs that belonged to men? My favorite type!” he said laughing “Get her prepared” he ordered the officers as they led her to a room called the “Prep Room”. As the doors flung open there was a conveyor belt which she was ordered to climb upon. Around the inside of this huge roller coaster type conveyor belt stood loads of men, she could see other women going around before a blindfold was attached to her. 

The men were all working class, they looked like factory workers, builders, or dustbin men who were now newly employed in this new “industry” 

The belt started to move and stopped where she felt two pairs of hands starting to undress her, she was still cuffed so they ripped and cut the clothes off her body. The men took the opportunity to touch her nipples and feel her pussy commenting “she is tight”. Tanya felt sick, she was stuck up so the thought of being touched by low-class men was her worst nightmare. 

The belt moved to the next station where her cuffs were removed, she moved and was pushed back down by a heavy male hand “don't move or it will hurt” said the man. Still blindfolded she laid there wondering what they were going to do next. The belt moved and she was going up a slant finding herself slipping she grabbed the belt with her hands to stay in place. The belt stopped and she stood up and dressed, she could not see how she was dressed but it was not in her usual attire. The belt continued stopping at various intervals including hairstyling, make-up, shoes. At every interval, the men groped her and commented about her body. 

She was then placed in a shopping trolley, cuffed to the inside, and wheeled outdoors, it was cold especially compared to the climate of the Maldives where she was less than 24hrs previously but also heightened by the fact she was not wearing much. About an hour had gone by leaving Tanya with nothing except her thoughts, she was getting hungry but her mind was torturing herself as she remembered all of the men back at the office cheering at her torment. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of new trolleys passing her every 10minutes. 

Over 3hrs of time lapsed before she felt her trolley move, it was now really cold and Tanya was strangely relieved to be taken inside, “they did a good job on you” said the mysterious man who was pushing her. She was taken out of the trolley and a leash attached to the collar which had not been removed since the morning. She crawled in the direction of the pull and sat in a corner, it was a huge space and she could hear loads of trolleys and leash chains around her. About 20mins later a man came over and placed a bowl in front of her, he pushed her face just above it so she knew where it was and said: “dinner is served”. She had no idea what it was, but it stunk; however, she was hungry and just hung over the bowl trying to convince herself to eat. 

Another man approached her and bent down stroking her hair. “You better eat where you can't reject the food,” He said, she raised her head trying to ask through her gag what it was, but the man understood and whispered in her ear “dog biscuits in urine, if you don't eat it there will be trouble” and walked away. Why did she ask what she thought but found it in herself to lick away? 

When dinner was over she was taken to a room where it felt 20 other women were also placed. A man came in and called himself a teacher and this was going to be lesson one. He began to speak outlining what the Traditionalist Party stood for and how in the next few days the Government was going to help these women adjust, help she thought! As the lesson went on they were told that they would have a show that evening where they would be selected on what class they would be going in. Those who pass the beauty contest will go in the A-class and those deemed ugly would go in the B class. The beauty contest was based on the figure, titty size, and sexiness. “If you were in B class then you would be sent to boot camp where you would have to improve yourself with exercise or surgery to rectify your imperfections,” said the teacher “you as a woman is on earth to please men and not being a sexy object makes you a failure”. 

The class was dismissed and all women took to their rooms, which resembled a prison cell. Tanya was finally allowed to remove her blindfold, she looked around at the room which had a computer, shelves full of makeup, hair products, and everything to allow women to groom themselves to be “sexy objects' '. Tanya looked in the mirror, and she realized her outfit was two rags one barely covering her 32DD boobs and the other a makeshift skirt. Her hair was cut all layered and curly, she had tons of makeup on making her look cheap. 

She looked at the computer which had an envelope with her name left on the keyboard. The letter was from the new Prime Minister and it read: 

“ Dear Slut, 

Welcome to the Government Slut Factory, all of the staff and facilities are funded by your old assets (property; bank balances; cars) that we have ceased possession of and sold – so thank you for your kind donation. 

We believe that women have lost their way, we do not blame you as you were conned into believing that you had independence but after the country had been through two world wars we needed to rebuild and led you to think you had equal rights to men to use you to get our country's economy back to a good state. Now we have achieved this you have to go back to your traditional role in serving men. 

Tonight you will participate in a cattle auction where businessmen will be bidding for you, those women will go in class A if you are not sold we will have to put you in class B until you are rectified to be sold. Thousands of clothing companies have put their catalogs on a computer database for you to choose from in preparation for this evening. Before some of you get excited all of the major clothing stores have followed the law in regards to what women are allowed to wear and have modified their designs or face prosecution. 

In a few days, I will send you a breakdown of how we have spent your donation. Thank you very much for being so kind 

Regards” 

Tanya was angry at the cheek in the way this was written, she did not donate her money and the fact she was paying for this nightmare was adding insult to injury. As she got caught up in her anger a reminder knocked at the door saying that they had 3hrs until show-time. Without thinking Tanya logged on to the computer and looked at the on-line catalogs, Tanya was always competitive and marketing was her field so she knew what sold suddenly Tanya was talking about her own body as a “Sexy Object”. 

She placed orders for potential clothes and within 10mins they were delivered at the door, the factory had a warehouse on site. Tanya tried on the different skimpy slut outfits, but Tanya realized that she had ordered the most conservative items in the catalog even if they did make her look like a whore, she needed to look like a crack whore. 

She ran to the computer and re-ordered more clothes to try on, this time she ordered the most degrading outfits. She started to pace as whilst she waited for the delivery, this powerful feminist woman was suddenly she was a slut with the burning desire to impress as many men as possible with her body. Tanya did not know how this was happening and tried to block her old self out of her mind as this was distracting her from the objective of being an A Classer. The delivery came, she gave back the previous delivery and ran to the bed with excitement at her new orders. 

She attached the nipple pads on her breasts which were in the shape of cat heads, they had little green crystals as eyes and whiskers. She put on the diamond collar and black thong that had a 3cm strip covering her freshly shaved pussy. She raided the shoe wardrobe choosing a pair of 4inch heels that lace up to her thighs. The remainder of there only being an hour left got her worried and she rushed to cover her body with shimmer powder and applied her make up choosing bright pink lipstick and false eyelashes. 

The door opened with her guard coming to collect her, before she thought about what she said she asked the guard if she looked OK. He smiled as he walked around her spanking her ass as he did. He never commented but the bulge in his pants confirmed she had the desired effect and then he said “you have to convey how desperate you are to be in a class, they choose about 30 women a night out of 150”. Tanya took on-board his advice as they walked towards the hall. 

Tanya was placed in a queue alongside other women, for the first time she saw her competition, some had made an equal effort and some were a bit more conservative. Tanya could not figure out what these women were before some of them were already sluts before but some were librarians; teachers; highly respected businesswomen such as she was. However, none of that mattered, tonight they were just numbers and all were sluts. 

Tanya was number 108 which meant over an hour of standing in those heels, desperate to sit down as she was in pain. The queue started to go down and she started to feel butterflies when 101 was called. Weirdly the only thing that mattered was pleasing the men who were in the hall. The guards knew how she felt and started to play mind games by letting them know that there were hundreds of men in the room waiting to see them and that many women had already made it to Class A. 

107, Tanya was next, she could not walk in her heels anymore, she was feeling nervous and straightened her thong, ruffled her hair, and was ready. 108 was called and the guard took her by the arm, she walked badly in the heels trying to keep up, she was pushed on the stage and saw 100s of men. About 15 of them were actual buyers; the rest were factory staff; police officers and members of the public who won the opportunity as part of a new “jury service” selection. She froze as her details were readout. 

“ Gentleman, Item 108 is Tanya, 23 from London. She used to earn £200k a year and manage an all-male team. She was arrested this morning and her ex-boss, Mr. Benson says “Tanya is the reason I voted for the Traditionalist Party as whores like her needed to be put back in their place”. The crowd roared and Tanya was now expected to walk the catwalk, but her feet and legs were killing her, she started to hear the boos from the crowd who were not impressed and before Tanya knew it she got on her knees and started to crawl down the catwalk, the announcer started to “meow” over the mic and the crowd roared. Tanya was feeding off the crowd wiggling her ass more as she crawled. 

Tanya made it to the end of the catwalk where the buyers were sitting front row. The crowd quieted as the questions came in. 

Buyer 1: “Tanya, what is a woman's role? 

Tanya: “To serve men, they are superior and women have to please and obey them” 

The questions continued and Tanya could not believe what she was saying. The questions ended and a guard took her back to her room. In the corridor, she could see other women who had been up before her crying and being restrained, gagged, and slapped. Tanya asked the guard how she would know whether she was in Class A or B, he said “You will know when you are taken to class in the morning”. 

She arrived at her room, showered, and got into bed. The computer was gone but replaced by a TV which she turned on. There was only one channel and it was full of propaganda films for the Government. Tanya watched as adverts came on, one was of a woman who cooked her husband food, he spat it out saying it was cold and she in fear got on her knees to apologize, he slapped her across the face. The narrator said “how dare she feed you sub-standard food, you work hard to put a roof over her head and this is how she thanks you! - Slapping your bitch is no longer an offense” The woman ran to the kitchen to heat the food and then the narrator said, “Please note, If your bitch is of the four-legged kind and you slap it you could face a criminal charge for animal cruelty”. 

The rest of the adverts reinforced the message of women who are controlled, the adverts that used to be for sex lines were now advertising women you could bid for to own. 

Tanya fell asleep wondering if she made it to Class A.

Tanya was awake by the sound of an alarm that rang in each room like a fire drill. For a split second, she jumped out of bed believing she was going to work but as her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings she soon realized that her nightmare was still going on. She jumped in the shower and got ready for her day ahead. When she came out of the shower she noticed a box on her bed and looked around the room to see if anyone was present. She walked over to the box and started to wonder how the delivery man knew she was in the shower but her thoughts were overtaken by the curiosity of what was in the box. 

She pulled out the contents of a very tiny bikini, she had seen more material used on a tie yet some creative man had managed to make a whole outfit! The bikini was electric blue, the thong looked like 2 pieces of shoelaces and the bra was designed to ensure spillage of flesh, although Tanya was more endowed than most women with her 32DDs. Also within the box was a note: 

“ Dear Slut 

Welcome to day two of your detox holiday, we hope you are enjoying your time with us. At 08:00 hours you will be collected from your room by a guard, if you are not ready on time you will be issued with a punishment order requiring you to work all night. You will be taken to class in whatever state you are collected in. 

Today is the day when you discover what Class you made, remember even if you failed to make it to Class A we are a caring Government and will work with you to achieve your dream to be a sex object for men. 

Regards” 

Tanya's blood started to boil at the way the Government was making this whole process being like a detox spa which she chose to come to! Tanya looked up at the clock, 07:32 she jumped up and got ready. The knock on the door came at 08:00 on the dot, she still had wet hair but apart from that what little of her clothes she had on, were on. She slipped on her heels when the door was aggressively thrown open 

“ Slut, do not make me wait!” he screamed 

“ I was walking to the door crying out loud!” she responded 

Before she knew it, the guard grabbed hold of her face and looked meanly in her eyes 

“ Never answer back to a man you stupid woman, do that again and I will make you sorry is that clear whore?” He shouted to her face. 

“ Yes sir,” she said in fear and shock 

She walked alongside her guard down the corridor watching as women were dragged out by their hair some still in their towels. She looked at her guard thinking she was pretty lucky and he looked at her saying “I'm one of the nice guys!” Tanya found herself smiling at him as to almost be grateful. 

She was guided to her classroom which was just like the one you get at a school, but with office chairs instead of that hard molded plastic and of course these chairs had a belt which she was strapped into, she tested it and it was very tight. She looked around the room of 150 women packed into a room, if she did not know better she was at a conference. The next 10 minutes were filled with more women being brought in and strapped to their chairs, some resisted and others came quietly. 

The teacher arrived and the class began, the first lesson was titled 'the outside world'. 

“ Soon you will be leaving the Slut Factory and entering the outside world, we know that most of you would miss us!” he joked as the few guards around the room laughed. “so, as preparation for the new world we have prepared you a video to watch” 

The lights went down as the projector lit up on the screen. The first few minutes of the video were clips of the Traditionalist Party on election night, the results going up as the cities and towns results were read and the looks of victory on the candidate's fat; hairy; bald faces. Then the film switched to voters for their views: 

“ Women have ruined this country and we needed to stop them,” said one man 

“ These women have become a disgrace, good traditional values is what we need,” said a woman that looked like she regularly attended mass 

“ Scientifically women are weaker than men physically, intellectually, emotionally and today politically it can be seen in wildlife, and today we returned to how nature intended,” said another male who was a Professor. 

The video continued by showing how shops were ordered to destroy old women's clothes and replace them with clothes that could only be found in the seediest of sex shops. Women who were seen on the street without authorization cards were arrested, only husbands or managers gave authorization. Those that were single or whose boyfriends/husbands dumped them for an upgrade were taken to one of the 2,000 Slut Factories across the country. 

Women who occupied powerful jobs were humiliated in public, TV channels saw women either in soap operas where they were happy to serve their men. Newsreaders made to read the news in tiny bikinis and female politicians forced out of their jobs, with the leader of the opposition now becoming a dick sucker for the new Prime Minister. 

The film finished and the lights came on, most women were in shock as they saw what they remembered as powerful women role models submitted to men. A few were crying or got angry but they were soon gagged by the guards, had a vibrator inserted into their pussies, and wheeled over to the front of the class facing the rest of the group. Tanya looked at the 8 women lined up in front of her and the teacher pressing a remote control in his hand that led for the vibrators to fuck them as they resisted. He carried on talking to the class in his calm tone as he turned up the power and the women were starting to lose control in tortured pleasure, screaming through their gags, struggling in their seats causing their boobs to bounce and their seats to swing around. One by one they calmed down as they orgasmed and their whole body shaking as they spasm. The teacher turned off their vibrators and as the women started to regain their senses they were faced by a room full of women looking at them as though they were traitors – they hung their heads in shame. 

“ Any questions – please raise your leg as high as you can,” said the Teacher as he laughed with the guards. There was an air of silence as fear was rife across the room, then looking at the back of the room he said “higher!” and all turned to see a woman near the back lifting her leg as high as she could displaying her clit to the whole room as her thong sunk into her slit. 

“ Yes?” was his signal for her to start 

“ What happens if you leave here and can't find a man or get a placement to do service?” she asked. 

“ Ah, well if you can't get a man or a placement or you are dumped or dismissed then you either go to prison or the army,” He said, but all were still confused “Haha, I forget that you are all uneducated so let me educate you. Slut prisons are like..... dogs' homes, run by charities that receive Government funding. Adverts will be placed on TV for men to come and give you a new home and whilst you are waiting you will receive training to become better citizens. If you are enrolled in the army you will work for the Government doing jobs for the public like clean toilets, clean the streets, etc.” 

The room was silent, no one dared ask another question. 

“ OK... let's move on!” said the teacher “before break let's talk about Class A and Class B, after the break, you will find out what group you are in, those of you in Class A will continue your course with me over the next fortnight and be prepared for your new life. Class B will be allocated a guard and you will receive one to one help for the next week those of you who are assessed to be ready will go through the whole auction process again. If you are assessed as not ready your assessment will have an action plan of improvement which you have 6 weeks to get ready for the whole auction process again. You can undertake the auction process 3 times, if you still don't get through then you will be transferred to Prison. You have a further 6 weeks to train and hope someone offers you a home, if not you are in the Army.... everyone clears?” The room nodded 

Tanya looked around wondering how many of these women had been here before, this new Government had been in power for 3 weeks so there must be some failures. The Teacher continued to talk about the different classes, although most women including Tanya just wanted to know if they had made it. He showed before and after pictures on the screen. 

“ This woman was a size 18, she was placed on a diet, 5hours of exercise a day and when the weight dropped off she was given new boobs' ' He then showed the after picture and looked like a whore. “The exercise regime included dog chases across the forest; aerobics in the parks which normally have an audience of men who watch; there is a whole sports channel dedicated to watching fat bitches play naked football; volley-ball etc.” 

The room was in stunned silence, almost disgusted at the flippant way the Teacher was approving of this cruel behavior. He realized how offensive he became, but in a sadistic way, the women would have to become accustomed to him fed off of this energy, winking at one of the guards with an evil look on his face. He looked around the room 

“ Hey, come on girls it's a good thing, no men like a fat bitch – that's like having a car with no wheels, useless! The Government is trying to help you and some of you need to lose weight as you look repulsive!” The guards laughed “We will help you to become less worthless than you are, the reason you are here is that no man wanted you, or your husband has thrown you away for a better object. So the months of humiliation and torture will make you happy!” 

There were a few sniffles in the room, the teacher called in the guards who were congregated around the door ready for a break. All the women were untied and taken to the canteen. The smell of freshly cooked food was making them salivate, whilst walking down the corridor Tanya began to wonder what Class she was in, the constant waiting was driving her mad. The thought of getting into Class B was too terrible to think about, but little was said about Class A it could be worse! 

The women were sat on barstools facing a window which overlooked a huge canteen with about 400 men in it. There were 5 floors of glass overlooking the canteen in a courtyard style set up. The women had their hands cuffed to the stool around their backs, 'how on earth can we eat if we are cuffed' she thought. Tanya looked around realizing that each floor had women lined up in front of windows, she realized her whole class of 150 did not even fill one side, her maths started to calculate 4 x 200 = 800 x 5 floors = 4,000... there were 4,000 women in the slut factory!! 

She looked at the food men were eating, roast meats; chips; chicken; pizza; cakes all lined up and served by women in bikinis. All of the men either worked there or in the far right corner, where the furniture became more classy were rich businessmen or prize winners. A glass was placed in front of Tanya, all of the women full of walk looked like milkshakes. Tanya looked at the women sitting either side of her as they wondered what it was... “protein shake” said a whispered voice, a woman two seats away. 

She had obviously been here before! The milkshake was a mix of powdered vitamins; sperm and milk. It was nutritional but was vile, each glass had a straw and Tanya watched as other women lent forward taking sips, and began gulping it down herself. 

“ Are you worried?” asked the girl on her right 

“ About what?” said Tanya as there were millions of things that were worth worrying about 

“ About what class you are in?” said the girl as though it was almost obvious as nothing else in their pathetic worlds mattered. 

“ Yes” Tanya admitted “Class B sounded awful” 

“ It is awful,” said the woman one seat away “Trust me, I have never been so humiliated” 

Somehow the woman's honesty was not wanted as others preferred to live in ignorance. The guards came behind each of their girls and un-cuffed them, “good luck” whispered her new friend. Tanya had butterflies and something stuck in her throat as she walked. As they left the canteen they were blindfolded in the corridor, about 10mins had passed until Tanya was pulled out of the line and began walking 

“ Now is the moment,” said the guard, they turned into more corridors. She then heard a door open, she was in a large room as she could hear the echoes of her heels and loads of chatter. 'Oh no! I'm in Class B – but why am I sexy? I can please men, ' she said to herself, stopping her thoughts as she realized she was buying into this cult. She sat down and heard heels after heels enter the room, sniffling, and loads of ruffles. 

About 30mins had passed and Tanya felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about how she could improve her performance at the next auction. Then she heard a guard ask all to stay silent and stand. Then he asked all to remove their blindfolds. Tanya grabbed her blindfold with vigor, desperate to see what she had heard around her, she looked at the man in front of her, her teacher....he was smiling 

“ Welcome, sorry about the sound effects, all part of the illusion that you were in a bigger room with loads of people.... so welcome to Class A!” 

Tanya was overjoyed and smiled like she had won the lottery, the teacher looked straight at her smiling back, which made her clit tingle. This powerful man who controlled her took away her dignity and made her feel sick inside was turning her on! 

There was an air of relief in the room which was now full of 30 women who once were strong striving independent women and now were nothing but grateful that they won the notification that they were worth something. 

The lesson began by explaining the timetable, there will be: Domestication; Submission; Fashion; Law and Physical Education. 'Not too bad' thought Tanya. The Teacher explained that they will be moved to a new venue, enjoy a bit more freedom and start to enjoy their new life. On that note the women were escorted back to a coach with blacked-out windows, the coach was branded with Traditionalist Party Branding and in huge writing 'Slut Training Programme – Sluts on Board'. 

The women boarded the coach which had 6 guards and a driver, Tanya sat next to Carly. Carly was 26 years old, brunette, her boobs were fake but looked amazing and firm under the tiny bikini she wore. She used to be a teacher and was captured 3 weeks ago. The women started to speak to each other, first whispering but as the coach started its journey and the guards seemed not to be bothered they started to speak normally. 

“ How long have you been here then,” asked Carly 

“ 2 days,” said Tanya 

“ Lucky you,” said Carly “I was captured on the night of the election results, the easy target being a Teacher they already had access to my file from the Education Department of the Government” 

“ So, how come it has taken you so long to get to Class A,” asked Tanya, wondering as Carly was an attractive girl 

“ Two things, firstly my boobs were too small, but they sorted that!” said Carly looking at her new D cups “secondly I resisted this is all bullocks, how dare they treat us like this but they took me to a dungeon for a day and I could not handle it” 

“ What is a dungeon,” asked, Tanya 

“It a real prison, in underground chambers – chains; whips; cages and really sadistic men who punish you until you submit – so I submitted” explained Carly 

Tanya's stomach turned in fear and any thought of rebelling was soon overcome by the thought of the dungeon. Tanya looked out of the window realizing that they had left the Slut Factory grounds and were in the real world. She was shocked to see how many men were beeping, cheering, clapping, and laughing at the coach as they drove by. The driver came on the speakers and gave commentary 

“ As you can see ladies you are all stars! The country loves you!” the guards laughed at his less than an amusing joke, Carly and Tanya looked at each other sharing feelings of frustration. 

Tanya continued to look out of the window, the shop windows displayed all of the degrading clothes featured in the on-line catalogs, billboards full of degrading images of women submitting to men including women being spanked; begging, and being humiliated. There were few women on the street, some with men who had them on leashes but all wearing clothes that showed off their asses; boobs; legs, and in some cases pussies. 

The driver came back on the speaker “We will stop for a quick cigarette break, stay seated, and don't try anything stupid. It's dangerous out there!” 

The coach pulled into a truck stop, the car park was full of truck drivers, all dirty and aggressively ill-mannered. They were delighted to see the coach pull in, jeering and clapping as we drove closer and closer. Before Tanya could think 'thank goodness the windows are tinted' the tints were lowered like an electronic curtain to expose the women to the very horny crowd outside. Tanya like all of the women felt ashamed and humiliated, they were practically naked and just exposed like pieces of fuck meat to the crowd which was peering into the windows as the coach now stopped. 

The men were banging on the glass; shouting out names; demanding the women took their tits out for the lads. Tanya looked away, practically turning her back to the crowd. The guards and driver were greeted as heroes as they departed the coach. Tanya looked at Carly for reassurance and they both held hands in support, 'it will all be over in a few minutes' they both thought, but 10minutes had gone past and the guards were too busy chatting away. Finally, the driver came on and said 

“ OK girls, we have some entertainment for you,” he said like this was a Butlins Package Holiday “The guys outside have just purchased a raffle ticket and the winner gets one of you as a prize” There was a stunned silence in the coach followed by panic. 

“ What does he mean?” asked Carly 

“ I don't know, but I have a feeling this is not part of their job, just something they do on the side, it's not like we can complain is it?!” said Tanya. Tanya was a bit scared at Carly's response, Carly was the strong one and now she was beginning to lose her confidence. 

The number was pulled out and a truck driver boarded the coach, met by applause from the guards and drivers outside. He was about 35 years old, unshaven, dirty, sweaty, and fat. He paced the coach to pick his prize, slowly walking past each girl looking at them with his perverted eyes. The women tried hard not to give him eye contact, Tanya and Carly held each other's hands tightly and Tanya whispered to Carly “Don't look scared as he might like that”. 

He walked past Tanya and Carly, who both began to breathe again, but it was not over as he paced back down re-examining each girl. The dreaded words “That One” came out of his mouth, Tanya's heart was in her throat fearing the worst but too scared to look up, there was a scream as the guard came over to retrieve his prize.... it wasn't her! Tanya and Carly looked at each other in relief than in shock as the woman chosen were dragged off the coach with the winner. A circle formed around them as she was pushed to the ground. 

On her knees she sucked his fat sweaty cock, men jeering and cheering whilst he fucked her mouth. He then turned her around and fucked her ass in a cowboy gesture playing up to the crowd. Tanya and Carly tried not to look, but curiosity took over. A few men in the crowd were wanking themselves whilst watching, coming closer to her and squirting their loads on her hair and face. Finally, he came and she fell to the floor, he was met by the crowd patting him on the back for his performance. She was returned to the couch, covered in spunk, if her ordeal wasn't bad enough she stood up facing the other women in the coach, her wrists cuffed on the handrail above. The women, including Tanya, stared at her as the coach's engine started and they departed. 

Carly nudged Tanya, who took her gaze off the woman “stop staring at her!” said Carly and Tanya realized what she was doing. “Sorry!” she said in embarrassment. 

After another 20min drive, they finally arrived at their new home, an old hotel that was a converted stately home. They drove through the guarded gate, up a long drive through a well-maintained garden, they finally arrived at the doors of this huge house. 

The women departed the coach, ushered into the reception area. 

“ The Blue Group!” said the male who greeted them “This way, let me take you to your wing” 

The group followed the man to a large meeting room, he gave each woman an envelope with their room number. They were then shown what door to exit to find the corridor with their rooms. They were unguarded and free to roam towards their rooms alone, that small gesture of independence was so important despite it being a fraction of what they enjoyed previously. 

The carpets were soft and deep, the walls had vintage paintings showing women in slavery, chained up but looked normal. The chandlers were grand and elaborative, it was definitely a classy place. Tanya was in room 509, she started to count down the room numbers, the crowd in front of her soon thinned as their rooms were found, finally, room 509 appeared and she heard Carly say “we're neighbors!” which reassured Tanya. 

The room was huge, big double bed, TV, en-suite shower, a balcony – Tanya started to think that this was not such a bad life. Tanya looked by the bed and there were two suitcases with her name on them, she never had suitcases so that was a bit odd. She ran to open them, being naive to what she would expect – of course, it was pre-chosen clothes. 

The “school” had a uniform that consisted of blue nipple tassels; a blue thong; a blue tie; blue thigh-high socks and blue heels. They were the blue group after all. The room was full of the usual grooming products and makeup. On the desk was a letter which Tanya ran up to read. 

'Dear Tanya, 

Welcome to the Slut School, I trust you are enjoying your new surroundings, or indeed I hope you are as it doesn't come cheap. But once again I would like to thank you for your kind donation, for without you and your generous support none of this would have been possible. Attached is the finance breakdown of your assets as promised. 

You will have a few hours to settle in, at 7 pm you will be expected to Dine with the Headmaster, your Tutor, and your other subject professors. Inside your suitcases is a selection of clothing items you can choose to wear for the occasion. Remember you can be kicked out of school at any time and the penalty for your crime is dependent on the discretion of your Headmaster – so be a good little girl, do as you are told, and always impress the men in every way or you will not graduate. 

Regards 

The Prime Minister' 

Tanya started to be angry again, although this was the first time the letter was addressed to her by name. She checked the envelope for her financial breakdown, she worked hard for her money; possessions, and assets, they were hers and they had no right to take this away from her. Money was also power, she could go home once she got out of here and buy a plane ticket to escape or at least get legal advice. 

Tanya took out the financial statement. It showed how much she owned which amounted to £800,000 when her house, country house, cars, pension, savings, and shares were counted. Her London House was now sold, belonging to a Mr. Benson of Essex; Her Mercedes was now sold, belonging to a Mr. Smith of Barnet; Her Country House was now sold belonging to a Mr. Singh from Middlesex; Her pride and joy vintage Jaguar was now sold belonging to a Mr. Benson of Essex; Her savings; shares; pensions were transferred into a Government Bank Account. The statement ended with the line 'Total Assets in Ownership of Tanya Jones = £0.00. 

Tanya fell to the ground, everything she owned had been sold, all of her power gone. What was worse was the purchasers were her boss and co-workers back in her company and what was even worse was that they purchased this 3 weeks ago and she didn't even know! Tanya felt trapped and then realized that there was more information on the back. 

This was a breakdown of how her money has been spent by the Government which included TV Adverts; Staff Wages in the Slut Factory and Slut School; Branding; Government Expenses and a finders fee (5%) of £40,000 paid to Mr. Benson who turned her in. 

Tanya looked at the clock, it was already 5.30 pm and she needed to get ready for dinner, she started to look at the clothes and decided upon a ribbon set which was a piece of ribbon for a bra; a piece for a skirt and matching red heels. She made herself up; curling her hair and applying as much makeup as possible. It was now 6.45 pm and Tanya had to make her way to the dining room which she didn't know how to get there but didn't dare be late. 

She left her room, walking carefully down the corridor, her ribbon slipping off her bouncing boobs and her skirt slipping higher as she walked. It was too late to change now, she read the signs pointing to the dining room, not seeing any other members of her class along the way but seeing the occasional guard who looked at her up and down. She was not completely lost, figuring out that the signs deliberately took her the wrong way to purposely make her late. Finally, she found the dining room, most of the girls had made it there before her and were already seated. 

She looked around the table for her name and realized she was sitting right next to her Tutor, slightly embarrassed at her feelings towards him this morning she smiled quickly and looked away, although he was fixated on her heavily exposed body. 

“ Nice outfit Tanya” he whispered in her ear as soon as she was seated 

“ Thank You,” she said still not giving eye contact 

The rest of the women arrived and all were seated, awaiting the arrival of the Headmaster, when he came in the teachers stood up and the women followed suit. Tanya, fearful she would be the last to stand up as fast as she could, watched the Headmaster who was about 50 years old, on the heavy side; wore glasses, had greying receding hair, and looked awfully firm and commanded authority. He was sitting at the head of the table, which was one next to her tutor and very close to Tanya, as he got closer Tanya stopped staring but realized he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. 

“ stay standing” he shouted at the table as he sat “is she one of yours,” he said quietly to her tutor 

“ yes,” said her tutor proudly “Tanya has the makings of a perfect slut” 

“ Maybe, although she can't dress properly,” he said very abruptly leading all of the teachers to laugh 

Tanya looked at her outfit and realized her ribbon top had slipped off one of her boobs, she was so embarrassed and just wanted the group to swallow her up. Before she could raise her hand to adjust herself her tutor had already straightened her up and smacked her ass in a jestful manner to make her feel better. All seated themselves and began to eat the most expensive, but fantastic food, Tanya had missed real food and was so hungry as were all the girls. 

After dinner, the party retired to the lounge and the Headmaster said that we should all play a game; Truth or Dare... with a twist, only the women had to conduct a Truth or Dare and only the men could ask or choose the task or question. It was not like the women had a choice but he asked if they were happy with that and surprisingly everyone agreed, including Tanya and Carly. 

The number 501 was called out, whomever room number that had to go first; A slim black girl stood up and chose a 'truth'. The Headmaster and the teachers looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves until finally, the Headmaster asked: 

“ Why do you think your Boyfriend dumped you and turned you in on election night?” 

The women were in shock as the realization of what the men were like became real again, the black girl looked around the room, she was completely humiliated and started to shake. She found the courage to speak and said 

“ I don't think I pleased him enough Sir, I was too busy with my career rather than his needs I wish now I was a better woman to him” She then looked down 

“ And the fact he earned £10,000 for your house and car for turning you in – don't forget that '' said one of the teachers as she was permitted to be seated. She was then asked to choose the next girl and pointed at a Chinese woman, in her early 20's who decided to choose a dare. 

Tanya's heart was beating waiting her turn, about 6 rounds in when someone had picked her and she stood up, this time ensuring her outfit was in place. Tanya chose a dare and before the males had an opportunity to discuss the dare her tutor blurted out... 

“ I dare you to leave this room with me, right now and spend the night with me!” 

The Headmaster looked at the tutor and smirked, Tanya was in shock, however, it was no contest, she wanted to leave.... and she wanted him. She nodded and walked towards her tutor who grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room together towards the staff quarters.

Tanya followed her tutor as he walked at a fast pace from corridor to corridor, her heart beating, where was she going? For all, she knew this could be another test and she failed and would be punished. As she got further and further away from the room she just left she felt more and more nervous, although the other girls could not help her at least they were there for each other. 

Finally, they reached the room, a suite that was like an apartment with a separate bedroom, lounge, and study. She walked into the room hearing the door close and lock behind, the room was massive and plush. She carried on deeper into the lounge and when she reached the coffee table she turned to her silent tutor who had not said a word since she offered her the dare. 

He stood there staring, she became uncomfortable waiting for some form of communication, she looked around the room and regained eye contact with him. 

“ Is it?” he said 

“ Is what it?” asked Tanya almost confused about his expectations 

“ Is this your best? You are lucky you ain't my wife or I would dump you by now!” he said as he walked to the sofa to take a seat 

“ I don't get what you mean Sir!” said Tanya in a passively confused voice. 

“ I called you here for entertainment... so entertain me!” he said abruptly 

Tanya wanted to ask how but was too scared to. She looked around the room wondering how she was going to do this and noticed a CD player and CDs, she walked over to them looking for a CD to play at the same time thinking of what to do, she found a song and inserted it into the player. 

She turned to her tutor who was looking in curiosity, the music started and she started to dance seductively, her tutor was impressed as he sat back smirking, Tanya felt so cheap and started to blank out her feelings getting more into it. She walked over to him, placing her legs on either side of his, and pulled off her ribbon skirt placing it around his neck like a tie then pulling him towards her so they met eye to eye. She sat her naked pussy on his lap and held tight onto the ribbons as she laid back placing her legs on his shoulders feeling his hands rub her thighs and towards her wet pussy. 

He grabbed the ribbon around her breasts, pulling her back up, she stood up on his knees whilst he undone his trousers and pulled out his huge throbbing cock and then placed her on to it. She could feel him enter her as she lowered herself and used his shoulders as support. He grabbed her ribbon bra and pulled it down to her waist exposing her busty tits which were bouncing in tandem as she slid his cock in and out of her. She felt him sucking and rubbing her nipples driving shocks to her clit. 

She felt him pulsating and cumming inside her, she looked at him feeling his hot seed dribble down her thigh wondering what to do next, he picked her up off his cock and pushed her to the side of the sofa getting up and walking towards the shower room, Tanya got up to follow him but he locked the door. Tanya was bemused as to what to do, she felt used, cheap and dirty as she realized he was finished with her. She picked up her clothes and started to dress slowly, her stomach turning thinking about what just happened. 

The shower door opened and her heart jumped: 

“ You still here whore?” he asked 

“ Erm.... the door was locked I didn't know....” she stuttered 

“ You didn't know what?” he asked aggressively 

“ I didn't know if I was allowed to leave without permission or on my own Sir!” she said 

“ You are right how foolish of me, you are new and still learning,” he said softly “come sit down and grab a drink whilst I get a guard to take you out” 

Tanya helped herself to a swig of whiskey whilst her tutor went to the study to make a call, he returned asking if she had any makeup and said she needed to look ready at all times, so she reapplied. There was a knock at the door and two guards appeared which Tanya went with. She walked towards the door looking back at her tutor wondering if he was even going to say bye but he was too busy laughing with the guards and then walked back to the lounge. 

Tanya walked trying to keep up the pace of the guards which was hard with heels on and sticky cum running down her leg, her ribbon outfit slipping out of place exposing her boobs, ass, and pussy, but the guards didn't seem to care about pushing her from behind as she slowed. She could hear them as they spoke about her 

“ She is fuckable” said guard one 

“ Well if she can't cook then she will make a good prostitute,” said guard two 

Finally, Tanya made it to her room door and once alone ran to the shower where she sat there for 45mins replaying what she had just done in her head. She felt so degraded, it wasn't even forced she danced for him and pushed him deeper, what was she thinking what had she become? 

The next day Tanya made her way to class, her classmates all asking what had happened but Tanya just wanted to block it out. A few girls felt it was romantic whilst Tanya felt it was the most degrading thing that has ever happened to her. She sat down in the classroom and her stomach turned as she watched her tutor walk in. He did not even acknowledge her or smile. 

The subject was subordination and he started the lecture which commenced with scientific facts comparing men and women... 

“ Women are scientifically inferior to men, they are physically weaker, unable to carry the same amount of weight when compared to men. They are emotionally weaker, always crying and getting upset about things men are built not to care about. They are intellectually inferior not being able to ever make it to as many management positions when compared to men....” he stated The room was silent listening to him like he was a genuine university lecturer, he continued by stating that women were better at cleaning, cooking, following instructions and obeying men. 

“ It is within a woman's psychology to obey men, I mean you have only been here for a few days and already you are doing as you are told,” he said making Tanya resent conforming “Any woman who does not want to automatically obey men has psychological illnesses which can be cured” he followed almost as a threat “Any questions?” 

Tanya was angry by this point and despite all common sense she stood up 

“ I have a question,” she said assertively making her tutor smile 

“ Ah, Tasha? No, it's Tara?” He said deliberately pretending to forget her name rubbing it in she was just a fucktoy despite him being with her last night “Anyway, whatever your name is, sit down and raise your leg if you got a question... you raised your legs pretty high last night” he said shaming her 

“ I'm up now, so I will ask!” Tanya's heart beat hard as she realized her tutor was beginning to get angry by her insubordination but Tanya felt compelled to continue “you don't believe all this shit, do you? Its bullocks!” 

The room was stunned and she could hear a few of her classmates talking amongst themselves, Tanya stood there without losing eye contact with the tutor who by this time was burning with rage but was still composed. 

“ Silence!” he shouted at the room “Tanya, I understand why you feel this way. It is normal, for many years you believed that you were as powerful as a man, a false sense of security the government installed into many women to build the economy. However, you will have to face reality one day. I hope this is a case of you being a bit behind in class rather than a psychological issue as I wouldn't want to refer you” he said almost as a way of shutting Tanya up. 

Tanya sat back down, feeling intimidated about what could happen to her. The rest of the class continued throughout the day with more lectures on insubordination including presentations from class members which her tutor decided to exclude her from. At the end of the class, her tutor asked to speak to her alone. 

“ If you ever try something like that again I will send you back to the slut factory,” he said as he told her off “What is the matter with you?” he asked 

“ Nothing,” she said in a sulky voice 

“ Well, you will have to be punished for your outburst today I can't have the other students think that this is acceptable,” he said, Tanya looked at him wondering what was about to happen to her “Off you go whore” he said surprised she was still present 

“ How will I be punished?” she asked as she stood 

“ You will know before class tomorrow!” he said smirking 

Tanya was now worried, what did he have in store for her. She ran to her room and waited. She was scared, pacing up and down then an envelope was slipped under her door, she ran to get it but it was just instructions for dinner, and she could hear the guards place envelopes under everyone's door. She opened the envelope which was the same as last night just the venue changed and this time she was asked to dress classy but sexy Tanya decided to get ready wearing something more manageable, she pulled out a red dress with a plunging neckline and long slit down the side, she wore matching red thong and red shoes. Tanya felt very comfortable in what she was wearing, it was the most covered-up outfit she had worn since she was captured. Tanya looked at the clock, she quickly grabbed her clutch bag full of makeup for re-application and ran down the corridor not wanting to be late. She was so concerned that she was late as no other women were in the corridors. 

She was walking around the building for 10minutes trying to find the room, the arrows pointed towards a building where she had to go outside, she could see another building across the grounds with lights on and figured that must be it. She ran in her heels across the yard into the building. The building was two floors, with about 10 rooms on each floor. Tanya walked into what she assumed would be the dining room, but when she opened the doors to the room there was no one inside. Tanya stood in the room, looking around thinking it definitely said the clubhouse on the invite, and the sign outside matched. 

She looked around at the plush furniture and elaborate chandeliers, five minutes had passed and she was still alone. She decided to leave the building, and return to the main house, she walked towards the door where she entered and it was locked. At first, she assumed she did not figure out how they handle worked, she looked frantically around the door for a push button or something to release the lock, but then realized it was locked with a key and someone had done it. 

Tanya looked around and ran in each room looking for someone inside also trying to locate a back door where she could get out. Tanya was worried she was going to be late for dinner, she did not want to get into any more trouble she thought as she ran upstairs, then it dawned on her, this was her punishment. 

Tanya looked outside of the window and could see her classmates walking down the corridors towards the dining room, she banged on the window but they could not hear her. Even if they could, what were they going to do she thought as she walked towards the door to go back downstairs, but that door was now also locked. 

Tanya started banging on the door shouting for someone to get her out, the lights suddenly went out and shutters came down over the window making the room pitch dark she could not even see her hands. The door unlocked and Tanya felt the wall looking for the handle, she turned it and found herself on an equally dark landing, but convinced that the front door was unlocked if the room she was in was also unlocked. She felt her way slowly down the stairs, grabbing tightly to the railings, finally making it to the door, she found the handle and was so pleased to make it after 30minutes of gentle steps towards her destination. 

The door was locked! Tanya was devastated, she slid down to the floor exhausted. Tanya looked up and noticed a light shining from under the door of the lounge she was in earlier she got on her feet and ran towards the door. She opened it and it was empty, then the lights went out, she felt a presence in the room, although her senses could feel someone. Behind her came a hand which went over her mouth, she screamed but it was muffled, this strong figure held her tight cuffing her hands behind her and blindfolding her, she was then placed on the sofa kicking. 

She could feel lights were on, but it was still very dark under her blindfold. She could hear voices in the room, about 8-10 males, she was struggling as the hands grabbed her classy dress ripping it off revealing her sexy red lace underwear. One by one each male climbed on top of her, inserting themselves into her, just as they came they whispered the word “Capstone” in her ear. The ordeal lasted 3 hours, they had removed the cuffs and informed Tanya she had to count to 60 before removing the blindfold. Tanya counted and removed it looking at the clock, she got up fast and ran to the door making her way back to the comfort of her room, running to her bed where she fell asleep. 

The next morning Tanya awoke by the sun on her face, she ripped her dress confirming it was not a dream. She jumped into the shower and quickly got changed to make it to class on time, she was in shock as things were replayed in her head. Her classmates asked her where she was for dinner and Tanya said she was unwell. Tanya asked the girls if the tutor was at dinner and they confirmed he was, but it was a simple dinner not as big as the first night when all the teachers were present. 

Tanya sat in her seat, unable to look at her tutor as he walked in. He began the class but Tanya could not digest any of the words he was saying. The first lesson ended and everyone walked towards the exit, the tutor ran up to Tanya whispering “Capstone” in her ear as he passed smiling. 

Tanya felt humiliated as she made her way to the gym, she was to do the horse exercise again it was decided but Tanya was in no mood to object. She mounted the wooden structure and started the ride, the PE teacher came over and said 

“ Tanya, put more effort in,” he said 

“ Yes Sir” she replied passively 

“ Think of it like a man you are riding, personalize it” he advised “I actually named this horse myself look,” he said pointing at the side where the name had been painted on, “Capstone,” he said smiling. 

The PE class had ended and finally, it was lunch, Tanya was hungry as she had not eaten but also had any appetite. She sat to lunch and the waiter who sat her down whispered “Capstone” in her ear. 

Tanya was trying to remember the voices, were they there? Did they all know? Why was every guard, teacher, and staff member staring at her laughing? Had they all had sex with her? Were they there and had they all enjoyed the show? Tanya was humiliated and felt degraded, she had nowhere to run, no one to complain to or report to, what happened to her was perfectly legal. 

After lunch Tanya walked towards her next lesson, her tutor came up next to her 

“ I assume you got your punishment Tanya,” he said 

“ Yes sir!” Tanya said quietly hoping the others would not hear 

“ Are you sure Tanya?” he asked 

“ Yes I am!” said Tanya absolutely certainly 

“ You seemed to have enjoyed it too much for it to be a punishment!” he joked 

“ I did NOT enjoy it” she demanded 

“ OK, well it was not an official punishment, it was a warning. Official punishments are much more severe and I trust you have learned your lesson” he said calmly 

“ I have sir!” she said 

“ Good girl!” he said whilst he slapped her ass and walked off.

The two weeks of training at the Slut School was coming to an end, today was the day that they were going to find out what will happen to them next. Tanya and Carly sat together in the hall waiting to be called. There were about 300 women in the hall, group based on the different colored uniforms. There were two options, pass or fail, and several outcomes if they passed which made everything so nerve-racking. 

The Headmaster walked into the hall and every quieten to hear what he had to say: 

“ Hello ladies, today you will find out the results of your time with us at Slut School. The results are dependent on scores your teachers and tutor put together based on your performance with us. Shortly I will call your names and tell you what side of the stage to come to, one side has passed and one side has failed. 

For those of you that have failed, your sponsor who bid for you at the auction will decide whether they want to continue supporting your education or not, if it is not then you will be sent to prison or the army. 

For those of you that have passed, your sponsor would start proceedings to sell you on, they are only interested in profit so you will go to the highest bidder, they paid £200 for each of you to support you and would like a return on that investment. So let's begin” Tanya was disgusted that she was auctioned for £200 she had shoes worth more than that. The Headmaster started to call out people's names, the tension was immense as Tanya was waiting for her name to be called. Carly was called in the first 50 and made to the right side of the stage. Tanya was finally read out at 128 and was placed to the left, she looked at Carly from across the stage worried as one of them was in trouble. 

The Headmaster concluded “OK, that was simple. Now those of you on the right have failed and those on the left have passed” he said emotional-less. Tanya was relieved but at the same time shocked and worried for Carly, who was surrounded by women crying and screaming as the guards led them away. The left group which consisted of about 100 women, were instructed to take a seat and wait to be called. Tanya was getting anxious as she sat waiting, finally, she was called to the Headmaster's office. In the office sat her tutor and the Headmaster; 

“ Tanya, please take a seat,” said the Headmaster, and Tanya sat “A very impressive record you have, your tutor has graded you the top of the class and your teachers feel you have been excellent” he continued 

“ Thank you,” said Tanya who was smiling at the compliments 

“ We will be going to join your sponsor shortly in the clubhouse as we have something that has come up we need to discuss,” said the Headmaster “Grab some lunch and then your tutor will take you shopping as a well done then upon your return we can have the meeting” 

Tanya rose from her seat and was accompanied by her tutor who suggested she came out of her uniform before they departed. Tanya ran to her room and got changed into a black boob tube, black mini skirt, and heels, she met her tutor in the reception where a taxi was waiting. 

“ Where are we going?” She asked 

“ Oxford street,” he said “We will eat first then shop” 

Tanya was conscious about how she was dressed, Oxford Street was not secluded like the Slut School. The taxi driver was roughly 20mins and there was little said between Tanya and her tutor at that time. They arrived outside a restaurant and her tutor led the way inside. 

Tanya walked past tables of men, some of who had women sitting on the floor beside them eating from dog bowls. All women were dressed in next to nothing and although Tanya was shocked by what she was seeing, everyone else was treating it as normal. The waitresses all wore bunny outfits and were very tarty. The tutor walked upstairs of the restaurant where women were allowed to sit on tables as their men permitted it and today her tutor permitted it. 

She took her seat and the waitress bought over one menu which was handed to him, Tanya looked confused “Only men can give orders” said the tutor not even looking up. The waitress arrived and the tutor gave the order for both, they ate the meal and made their way to the shops. 

All of the normal shops Tanya was used to had changed their fashion styles, Tanya was surprised if she found anything that used more than 0.5meters of fabric. They went into the first shop and her tutor asked her to find 3 outfits and he would see her around the fitting rooms upstairs. Tanya explored each rail with little choice of what to get as they were all slutty. Tanya found 3 outfits and made her way upstairs, the whole floor was dedicated to changing rooms. 

Tanya saw her tutor and was given a changing room number, her tutor said he would wait outside and he would like to see each outfit so he can choose. Tanya walked into her changing room which was fairly big, she undressed and as she noticed the back wall slide revealing a glass panel, on the other side was about 30 men standing there staring, Tanya was mortified. She looked at the audience and saw her tutor's face who pointed at his watch impatiently. 

Tanya quickly got on her first outfit and was then mimed by her tutor that she had to model it for the audience. She did this with all three and finally, this humiliating event was over. The changing room assistant took all three outfits from her and gave her a ticket. She walked to her tutor giving him the ticket, she followed him to educate herself on what to do trying to ignore the men who were making big boob signs at her, some of whom she recognized from the audience. 

They walked towards the exit and her tutor gave in the ticket and Tanya was given a bag, she looked in it and there was only one outfit, the one she hated the most as it was way too small. 

“ This is not the one I wanted,” she said 

“ It is not about what you want, you have no want, you are a woman. It is what the audience voted for in the changing room – that is how it works now” he explained “As one newsreader put it, you women used to want men to come shopping with you and now they do – be grateful!” he smirked 

Tanya could not believe this, they walked into the next shop he said 

“ We are going to do this differently, we have not got enough time and you took too long to decide. So we will go to 6 more shops and we will choose the express option” he said 

“ What is the express option,” she asked 

“ Well, we can either just try on 3 of the top sellers or 3 of the managers choice which will be in the changing room waiting for you, so we go straight up,” he said walking towards the changing room 

“ Do I still have to try them on?” she asked 

“ Ha Ha, yes that is the shop's biggest business, all of those men pay to view and also buy drinks when viewing. Some shops sell season tickets and others have live webcam broadcasting where people pay a subscription. They make millions!” he explained “Oh by the way put effort into your show, some shops punish girls who disappoint” 

Tanya was in shock, how was this happening. They arrived at the changing room and her tutor left her to make his way to the audience. Tanya did not know what clothes were in the room, the glass wall was revealed and Tanya saw a huge sea of men and began to undress, she pulled out item one and it was a see-through black skirt and bikini top, the bikini was barely an A cup which hardly covered her double d boobs but the audience loved that. She paraded and tried hard to put any effort in. The next two outfits were just as degrading. 

Tanya had to do this again in 5 other shops, almost being able to guess which outfits the men would choose. They took a taxi back to the school and the tutor spoke to her 

“ Tanya, you need to learn to cope with your new life you are lucky the security guards knew you were a fresh graduate or they would have punished you,” he said almost caring 

“ What sort of punishment could be worse than that?” she asked 

“ Well some shops will get you to whore yourself to make back the money lost,” he said 

They arrived at the school, her tutor said that she should pack her new clothes in her suitcase but wear the black see-through skirt and bikini to the meeting. Tanya went to her room and packed her possessions. She got dressed and made her way to the reception where she was met by her tutor. 

“ You nervous,” he asked, she was confused why he asked “You are going to meet your sponsor, they currently own you and will decide your fate” he explained 

Tanya began to think about that, her tutor was right this corporate company owned the deeds to her body, she belonged to them and was nothing except a business asset. She walked into the room and saw her Headmaster facing her, her owner had his back to her as she walked in, she walked towards the empty seat on the round table in between the headmaster and owner. 

“ Hello Tanya, I didn't recognize you although it has been a while,” said her owner as though he was familiar with her, she looked up and could not believe it, it was her ex-manager, the man who turned her in and owns half of her previous assets, it was Mr. Benson!!! 

“ Shall we begin?” asked the Headmaster 

“ Yes shall we!” said Mr. Benson 

“ OK, well you have received the reports of Tanya's progress?” asked the Headmaster 

“ Yes, well I own a few women and I normally delegate such affairs to my staff, but with Tanya, I had a vested interest” explained Mr. Benson winking at Tanya who felt disgusted 

“ And is everything to your satisfaction?” asked the Headmaster 

“ Well, I have known Tanya for a few years, I could not believe how she has conformed, she was someone who I thought would rebel and be studying for years with you before we had any progress, in fact, I calculated that we would have to pay sponsor fees of about £3,000 given the weeks she would need, so to get this achieved in her first enrolment is great news for me, saved me £2,800!” joked Mr. Benson 

“ Tanya must be special if you were prepared to invest £3,000!” said the Headmaster 

“ Well, between me and you, I would have sold Tanya's old sports car to make the money!” he said and laughed, her tutor and headmaster joined in the laughter. 

“ OK, well we have had an offer already for Tanya, one that I thought you might be interested in, if you agree with it the school would like a 20% finders fee,” said the headmaster as he passed a piece of paper containing details of the offer on it. 

The offer was from an Arab in Saudi Arabia, he was offering £25,000 for Tanya 

“ I have spoken to the Home Office and they are happy to sign off Tanya's citizenship papers, she would become a Saudi citizen by 9 am tomorrow” explained to the Headmaster as Mr. Benson was reading 

“ It is a very tempting offer, I mean for a £200 investment to £25,000 and I don't have to pay advertising or legal fees trying to sell her in the UK,” said Mr. Benson 

“ Well, I am expecting £5,000,” said the Headmaster as he laughed 

“ Of course, maybe we can ask the buyer to pay that? I have a new car I want to buy with the £25,000” joked Mr. Benson 

Tanya was horrified listening to these men discuss her like she was an animal, a piece of fuck meat, and buying a car was more important than her feelings. 

“ I have a vested interest in Tanya, I would want to ensure she remains subordinate and be a witness to that, for my own amusement! I had planned to please her in the UK so I still had ownership!” said Mr. Benson 

“ Well, one thing you can be sure of in Saudi is that they have been treating their women as slaves for centuries so she will remain insubordination, where we in the UK have elections and in 4 years we may have a government who gives rights back to women like Tanya, this way she is no longer a UK citizen” explained the Headmaster 

“ Even if it lasts only 4 years, myself and my company partners would enjoy it, Tanya was a complete bitch to many men who all contributed £10 each for a share of her” explained Mr. Benson “we have arranged a welcome home party for her tonight” 

“ I understand, sometimes it's enjoying your assets that take priority over the profit, that is why we are in this business!” said the Headmaster “I will let the buyer know, besides I will have another set of graduates next week which I can offer him” 

The meeting ended with all males shaking hands, Tanya was nervous as she was now going to leave with Mr. Benson and he had plans for her. They walked out of the meeting room and at reception was Tanya's case, which a driver took to Mr. Benson's car. Tanya sat in the passenger seat, shortly joined by Mr. Benson. 

“ Right Tanya, I hope you have learned how to please me and your old colleagues as we have high hopes for you!” said Mr. Benson as he started the car.

Tanya felt a sense of both relief and fear, she was relieved to see a familiar face from her old world which gave her a weird sense of regained power even though she was in his car wearing clothes that barely covered her firm but the busty body. 

“ You look tasty Tanya, you make my dick harder than you have ever before!” said Mr. Benson 

“ Than before?” asked Tanya 

“ Yes, you used to get all of our dicks hard!” he explained 

The car stopped at Tanya's old country house, Tanya was a tad shocked, she got out of the car and walked with Mr. Benson into the house. As they walked through the door Tanya could hear voices in the lounge which they were wearing. As she walked in she saw 9 faces, all of the men who she worked with, some of whom she managed and two of whom she had sacked. The smiles on the faces as she walked in made Tanya's stomach turn. They all sat around on her old sofas whilst she was guided into the middle of the room by Mr. Benson. Tanya stood there whilst the men stared at her body. 

“ Amazing don't you think lads,” asked Mr. Benson 

“ I can not believe it,” said Graham 

“ They have turned her into a porn star!” said Ahmed 

“ Well worth the money we invested!” said Mr. Benson 

“ Get those tits out then” demanded Graham 

Tanya pulled down her boob-tube where each one of her huge breasts jumped out bouncing, her brown nipples erect. The men jeered watching her, with excitement. 

“ Dance for us” demanded Ahmed as he turned on the music 

Tanya swallowed the lump in her throat and began to move to the music, getting more confident as the seconds passed. The men ogled her body as she moved, Tanya removed her top and skirt throwing them at the men as she crawled on the coffee table. Three of the men could not resist the urge to pull out their cocks and start stroking themselves. She fixed her eyes on Mr. Benson, realizing he was her target trying her hardest to get him to get his cock out – but he was resisting. She got up and walked towards him, removing her thong and placing herself on his lap stroking his cock through his jeans. He placed his hands on her thigh, she closed her eyes pushing his head in her boobs. The men cheered as they stood around the armchair so they could get a clearer look. 

Tanya pulled out Mr. Benson's cock, giving it a quick wank to get it at the right hardness before she inserted it into her dripping wet pussy. She sat on it hard and looked Mr. Benson stern in the eye as she bounced on it, her boobs jiggling in tandem. 

“ Enjoying yourself sir?” she whispered in his ear 

“ Not really, I think you can do better,” he said sternly 

Tanya was confused, what else could she do, she looked at Ahmed with his cock hard from the wank he gave himself watching her performance. She grabbed his cock and pulled it closed sucking it whilst she bounced on Mr. Benson's cock. She felt Mr. Benson pulsate as she sucked as hard as she could. The 8 other men touched her body which was trembling from the sensations running through her. 

Mr. Benson was pulsating harder and so was Ahmed who withdrew aiming his cock at her face to the joy and amusement of the crowd, Mr. Benson was first to cum, shooting inside of her and throwing her to the ground when he had finished, wiping his cock with her thong. Tanya was dazed as she was on the floor so fast, the men laughed at her as she was thrown away as a piece of rubbish now Mr. Benson had what he wanted. She tried to get up but was pushed back down, she looked up at the 9 cocks around her “ On your knees whore?” shouted Graham 

Tanya got on her knees and all the men crowded around her face, one by one they shot bucket loads of cum on her face and hair, running down her firm breasts and naked body. Tanya opened her eyes once it was all over watching the men laugh in hysteria. Tanya felt small and humiliated blanking out the words they were saying to her. Mr. Benson ordered her to get washed and then to clean the mess she created. Tanya ran to the shower, quickly washed all the cum off her body, she came out of the shower and saw a note on the inside of the door telling her to go into the spare bedroom once she finished. Tanya worked down the hall trying to figure out what bedroom, as there was 7. The 3 rd room she entered was empty with her suitcase and a bed, it was the box room, a room she used to use to store her old clothes and nothing else. 

She entered the room and saw the outfit on the bed, it was a business suit, she was confused but the note instructed her to wear it. She got dressed and looked in the mirror, she felt like her old self again, although the skirt was shorter than her usual. She made her way downstairs, the lounge was empty, but she could hear voices from the other reception room so made her way there. Her face was in shock when she opened the door, the room was completely transformed into a boardroom, almost mirroring the one in her old office. 

“ Welcome Tanya, please take a seat,” said Mr. Benson, almost courteous, Tanya took a seat and all the men in the room suddenly treated her like she was equal “Shall we start?” asked Mr. Benson, almost as if they were at a work meeting 

“ OK, now that we have had our fun, let's commence,” said Mr. Benson as he fiddled with his laptop. Tanya was completely confused as to what was going on. “Now that we have Tanya back we can start the new company vision” He started 

Tanya wondered what was going on as all the men welcomed her back 

“ The new Government laws have opened up new avenues for the company, our previous role in-car advertising is saturated, any car company can find scantily clad women to drape themselves over their cars, some are even using their own wives!” said Mr. Benson who received a laugh from the male staff. 

“ So we need to up our game!” Mr. Benson turned off the lights and turned on the power-point “Our new market will be in the middle east, where men are crying out for women like Tanya but their women are too conservative to be involved and they want western women. The middle east is a rich market so there are millions to be made especially with our new asset Tanya!” 

The room was excited and Tanya was scared, what did all of this mean? 

“ Tanya will start working properly tomorrow, her photo-shoot and advert will be made and we can all watch it tomorrow evening at our meeting” explained Mr. Benson. 

The next morning Tanya was awoken by Mr. Benson, He was standing there with another man she had never met. She felt a bit embarrassed being naked and covered herself with her bedsheet. He ordered her to go to the shower and come to the lounge wearing a silk robe and nothing else. Tanya did as she was told. The man, Michael greeted her in the lounge and she followed him to the car having no idea where she was going. Michael commented on her body and how much he could do with her. They arrived at a warehouse and she followed Michael inside. The warehouse was a huge photographic and film studio that had props everywhere. Tanya was taken into the hair department, 3 men surrounded her fiddling with her hair whilst others concentrated on her body painting her nails and rubbing oil on her legs. She could not see what the men were doing as there was no mirror. 

Tanya looked at the clock, it was 6 am, she had already been there for 2hrs having parts of her body waxed, painted, oiled. Her hair was being dried and she was dressed in a thong and two nipple paste stars placed on her boobs. She was guided to a studio and placed in front of a sea of lights. Michael came in front of her and asked her just to start posing. Tanya was nervous and just stood around as the flashes went. Michael started to ask her to pose in certain ways, on her knees, on the floor with legs in the air. Tanya was then moved to the next studio which had sand on the floor. A man removed her nipple pastes, he squirted her nipples with water and pushed sand onto them, the water making them stick. Her thong was cut off and her hair taken out of its bun. Tanya was shocked to see her hair dyed blonde, but was soon distracted by the camel which was being guided onto the stage. 

Michael asked Tanya to stand by the camel and started to take pictures, he asked her to mount the camel, Tanya feeling its fur on her pussy as she posed and smiled for the camera. He asked her to lay on the camel, to sit on it with her hands up, all of which Tanya found hard as the camel kept moving. She was then asked to let the camel lick her nipples which amused the sea of male onlookers. The camel was taken off stage and replaced by 6 men dressed as Arabs who would pose with her as she sucked their cocks, was ridden, and fingered. They then started to fuck her, two guys one in her pussy and ass. 

A break was called, Tanya was exhausted but it was only 8 am. Tanya was taken into the yard by a shower cap placed on her by a young man and hosed down. Another man roughly dried her body and she was re-dressed for the next shoot. Until lunch, at 1 pm Tanya had taken 8 photo-shoots with different themes including belly dance, cowgirl, princess. At lunch, Tanya was taken outside into the yard and placed next to the camel. She was given a bowl of porridge and a glass of water. The crew came out and sat on the picnic tables eating hot lunches and pointing over at Tanya naked next to a camel who licked her body every so often to the amusement of the crowd. 

Tanya's break was only 15minutes as she was taken into a film studio, re-dressed, and placed on a bed. David was the director of her adverts and gave her the script to read. She was stunned at what she had to say and do. David asked if she had done and worked before, she said no. He showed her some ads he had done before. He specialized in marriage ads and Tanya was shocked as she watched 45sec ad after 45sec ads of sluts selling themselves practically begging men to buy them for marriage. 

“ You have to come across as you need them, especially you as you are aiming for the Arab rental market” explained David. 

Tanya started the first take, her voice trembling and finding it difficult to remember often stuttering, by the sixth take David had got angry. 

“ Listen you stupid bitch, you are wasting my time. How hard is it? Now if you don't get this right you will end up as a street whore, act grateful and smile – understood?” shouted David. Tanya nodded noticing the men smiling and laughing but held back the tears. 

“ Hi masters, My name is Tanya and I am a slut from the United Kingdom. Here in the UK all women know their place and live to serve men like you. I have a body designed for your pleasure and if you hire me I will do whatever you desire, the dirtier the better. I love Arab cock, especially deep in my tight firm ass. Call the number below and hire me today!” Tanya touched her body as she spoke, licking her lips and trying hard to come across as wanting. David was happy enough to end the shoot. 

Tanya was taken by some men back to her dressing room and stripped naked back into her robe. She was taken into the car and Tanya was excited that it was all over, it was 4 pm and she had been awake for 12hrs working for almost all of it. The car stopped outside a Turkish restaurant on a busy high road. The driver came around to the door and asked her to get out. The high street was busy and she stepped out with men laughing like they knew her fate. 

She was taken inside the restaurant which was dark and very authentic in its design with lanterns and wooden furniture. David was already there and so was a film crew with all cameras set up. She was left in David's care, standing next to him as he spoke to a fat Turkish man with a mustache, he was apologizing assuring they would be finished in time for him to open for 6 pm and explained that it was her fault as she took too long. The man was still not happy but then David compromised and offered him a part in the film, his pervy eyes looked over Tanya and he was not that impressed 

“ She looks like a normal British slut” he commented 

“ She will look better when made up,” said David 

“ Still, I fuck these English bitches daily,” said the manager “you are using my restaurant and my staff for your film and only paying me £500!” 

David ordered Tanya to be taken into makeup, she was dressed in a see-through belly dancing outfit. David threw her the script and told her he had struck a deal with the owner that if they ran overtime he could use her for a week for anal sex only. Tanya was nervous as she read the script Tanya came on set and began the first scene, all of the waiters and the owner of the restaurant we're sitting on sit in full Arab outfits. Tanya performed the belly dance for the camera and then stripped. The next scene was a blow job scene which led to the 3 rd scene of a full-on gang fuck by all 6 of the men. It was 5.55 pm and the filming was over, Tanya was taken outside to stand by the car covered in a spunk soaked see-through belly dancers outfit. The driver cuffed her to the door handle and went back inside. Tanya felt vulnerable as men passed her on the street, the native British men just laughed, spat at her, or pulled her clothes to expose her further. 

However, the new laws had attracted a huge surge in tourism especially in the cities and Tanya was a spectacle for the sea of foreign men who began to crowd around her taking pictures of her and next to her, she had about 20 camcorders filming her. The crowd attracted the Police who stood by but let it carry on. A group of younger men in their early 20's came over, all drunk and out for a laugh. They ripped Tanya's clothes exposing her tits and pussy and started to finger her whilst the crowd jeered. The crowd was now about 100 strong. 

Tanya was struggling, but the lads held her in place, she looked at the officers who seemed amused as she was getting her boobs slapped. The lads stuck their cocks in her mouth as more and more men took pictures. Finally, an officer came over, but not to rescue her, he took off his truncheon and the lads spread her legs, he spat on the handle and started placing it towards her pussy, she closed her eyes as the thick truncheon entered her fucking her hard. The crowd was loving it and she moaned in pleasure and pain, he pulled it out and stood in front of her undoing his trousers, he stuck his hard cock in her fucking her hard, Tanya had cum 8 times already that day and was exhausted. He came and his cum dribbled down her leg, he turned to the crowd and shouted proudly “Welcome to the United Kingdom'' 

It was 8.30 pm when the driver came to uncuff her. He threw her lifeless body in the back seat and laughed as the crowd booed her departure. 

“ You've been fucked 8 times already and you wanted more?” he said as he started to drive “you whores are hungry for cock all the time, bet you wanted all of those men didn't you?” 

Tanya finally made it back home at 9 pm, she went straight to the shower and changed back into her suit to be ready for the meeting at 9.30 pm. In the meeting room, Michael and David were also present to give a presentation. They showed the video which was a bit edited and made Tanya look like a whore. She was stunned watching herself fuck 6 men and disgusted to hear her sell herself in the ad. They had made the whole video look like she was up for it. The lights came on and all the men clapped 

“ Well done Tanya,” said Mr. Benson, Tanya felt sick and humiliated “what did everyone else think” asked Mr. Benson 

“ I thought it was average,” said Graham “I have been to the middle east to meet prospective clients and they want hardcore dirty stuff” 

“ So you feel Tanya is too soft for sales?” asked Mr. Benson 

“ Definitely, I think if we look at watersports and bukkake we will have something extra,” said Graham 

“ Maybe we can do some more of animals” suggested Ahmed and the room laughed 

David showed the room copies of the brochure, which included photos of Tanya which were taken earlier. Tanya was stunned at how it came out; she looked like a whore. 

“ I agree with the comments made,” said David “definitely more hardcore, especially for the Arab market, but Tanya was hard work” 

“ She is not yet ready but she could be,” said Michael 

“ What do you feel Tanya, I must say I am disappointed by these reports,” said Mr. Benson 

“ I am sorry, I will try harder,” said Tanya 

“Let's see what these look like online,” said Mr. Benson as he typed the website address on his laptop. Tanya was shocked as a website appeared on the projector dedicated to her. “Have you seen this yet Tanya?” asked Mr. Benson 

“ No sir!” said Tanya 

“ Well, how about we publish this brochure and get it distributed first thing tomorrow, there is a market for straight sex in the middle east. But we work towards getting more hardcore in the next few weeks” asked Mr. Benson to which all agreed. “OK Tanya, you can come here and look at your website, it's 10.30 pm there are some domestic duties for you to do and after you better get to bed as you have worked at 4 am, how many photo-shoots?” 

“ We have 10 scheduled” confirmed David as the meeting ended. 

Tanya ran over to the laptop, the heading “Tanya the Arab's fucktoy” and a huge picture of her with her nipples licked by a camel. She entered the site and saw an 'about me' page which showed pictures of Tanya in the old days, a story of what had happened, and comments from her manager, headmaster, and tutor. The slut school report was available for download and there was also a short film that included her capture and clips of her at slut school. 

She clicked on the movies and there was the movie she made in the Turkish Restaurant with a sign saying that there will be 10 new movies added each week. Tanya looked at the gallery section and saw all of her photographs with a sign saying that there will be 8 new sets added each day. The cam section said it was coming soon and then she clicked “hire” where there were details of how to hire Tanya for £100 a night or £200 a full 24hours. 

Tanya was mortified, Mr. Benson re-entered the room smirking. 

“ Is everything ok Tanya?” he asked 

“ Yes sir” she replied 

“ Well if you have had a proper look you can see that you have a lot of movies and photographs to do each week, so you will be working about 15hrs a day 7 days a week. We have to also ensure you have surplus stock so when you are away in the middle east we still satisfy your members” he said 

“ members?” she asked 

“ yes, people pay to be a member of your site that way they see your pictures and movies and some get to cam for you, we have about 200 members already mainly from the middle east, but also Africa and Asia... we might have to do a tour” he laughed 

“ I better go do the cleaning,” said Tanya 

“ Yes, I let the cleaner go. But when we hit 5,000 members I will bring her back – that's an incentive!” he said as he slapped her ass 

“ Thank you, sir,” she said as she walked out of the room realizing that this was to be her life from now on 

THE END 


End file.
